Amour Noir '2' : Regrets
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Deuxième opus de la saga "Amour Noir" - Scorpius s'est offert son cadeau de noël et avec ça, un degré de plus à son amour remplit de folie. Vous découvrirez ici, comment Draco vit les évènements suivants Noël mais aussi comment tout se fini.


**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Saga** : Amour Noir

**Titre :**Regrets

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

**Note d'auteur :**Alors, j'avais écrit une bonne moitié de ce texte pour « Mon cadeau de Noël », mais j'avais hésité à l'incorporer. Et puis ce matin, en me levant, j'ai peaufiné un peu et vous le publie.

_Bonne lecture en tout cas, et rendez-vous plus bas_

* * *

**Amour Noir :**

**Regrets**

* * *

**POV Draco**

Ils viennent de me jeter sans ménagement dans ma nouvelle demeure et la seule chose qui occupe mon esprit, c'est le regard voilé de mon fils au moment du jugement.

Ils ne m'avaient même pas laissé le voir, et savoir que jamais plus je ne pourrais lui parler me faisait un mal de chien.

Je me laissai tomber au sol et tentai de reprendre une respiration normale. Le choc de ma séparation et des quinze derniers jours tombait en ce moment et je n'avais pas les épaules assez larges pour encaisser ça.

Je me trouvais dans cette prison pour laquelle j'avais fait tout ce qu'il y avait eu en mon pouvoir à mes 18 ans pour ne pas y faire de séjour et là, à mon âge avancé, je m'y retrouvais, et non pas pour quelques années, mais pour le reste de toute ma vie. Et la vie d'un sorcier était très longue, tout le monde le savait.

J'avais envie de mourir pour avoir agi comme je l'avais fait. Voir le dégoût sur tous les visages pendant mon procès, voir mes actes m'avaient ouvert les yeux.

J'avais été un monstre, et même là, sur ce sol glacé et humide, je ne pouvais pas regretter ce qui m'avait conduit ici, entre les murs d'Azkaban.

Je me dégoûtais !

**.**

**.**

Une fois de plus, je vomis tripes et boyaux. Depuis un temps qui m'était inconnu, je me repassais les images de ma déchéance. Je ressassais en boucle tout ce que je n'aurais jamais dû faire à mon fils.

Pouvais-je encore l'appeler comme ça d'ailleurs ?

Non !

J'avais perdu ce droit quand je ne l'avais pas stoppé, quand je l'avais laissé me déshabiller, quand j'avais pénétré sa bouche de ma langue.

Et pour m'enfoncer encore plus dans la noirceur de mon âme, je me dégoûtais de l'avoir suivi jusqu'au lit, de lui avoir rendu ses caresses, de l'avoir aimé…

**.**

**.**

Je criais, les mains autour de la tête. Je ne voulais plus revoir toutes ces horreurs, je ne le voulais plus. Mais le froid soudain, cette sensation de tristesse, de malheur qui m'englobait ne pouvait que me rendre plus fou que je ne l'étais déjà. Ces visions m'obligeaient jour après jour à me faire revivre la pire et la meilleure journée de ma vie.

Quand la froideur repartit, signe de l'éloignement des monstres putrides qui gardaient cette prison, j'ouvris les yeux et mon environnement me rassura. J'étais en enfer, ou plutôt aux portes de l'enfer. Ma cellule était minuscule, mon lit n'était qu'une simple pierre froide. Je ne méritais pas le confort… pas après tout ce que j'avais fait. Et j'en étais rassuré.

Dans un coin, je vis le tas de nourriture que je refusais de manger depuis très longtemps. Je savais qu'une fois que les détraqueurs auraient déserté l'endroit, le médicomage viendrait me faire boire cette maudite potion nutritive. Et comme chaque jour, je la vomirais.

Je ne voulais plus vivre, je ne le méritais pas. Pas quand j'avais volé la pureté de mon bébé, pas quand je lui avais asséné des coups de reins pour mon plaisir, lui en procurant par la même occasion.

Les cris que je pouvais encore entendre, ses suppliques d'aller plus vite, plus loin, plus fort en lui, repassaient encore et encore dans ma tête, me rendant de plus en plus malade de lui.

Je ne pouvais plus penser à lui, j'en avais perdu le droit. Quand je l'avais goûté, quand ma bouche l'avait profané en lui disant ces trois mots interdits, quand je m'étais fondu en lui encore et encore, rattrapant toutes ces années où je l'avais désiré sans même m'en rendre compte.

Je me sentais en cet instant sale, immonde, fou, amoureux, monstrueux.

Et j'étais ici, espérant qu'il vive sa vie, qu'il oublie cette nuit sans le faire. Qu'il me déteste comme je me détestais. Qu'il s'aime comme je l'aimais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se dégoûte comme moi je le faisais envers ma propre personne.

Il méritait d'être aimé, d'être choyé, d'être enveloppé dans des bras, qui _malheureusement ne seraient plus jamais les miens_, souffla cette petite voix douloureuse.

**.**

**.**

La nuit tombait, et je ne savais plus quoi en penser. J'avais froid, comme toujours. Je me dégoûtais comme chaque jour, je l'aimais et ce depuis la première rondeur de ma femme. Et je voulais que le médicomage revienne me donner sa potion.

Je voulais pouvoir vivre le plus longtemps possible avant ma damnation, mais il ne venait plus.

Plus depuis une dizaine de couchers de soleil.

Je regrettais de lui avoir sauté dessus malgré mes maigres forces, je regrettais de lui avoir serré le cou de toutes mes forces lui criant que je ne voulais pas de sa satanée potion.

Je regrettais de lui avoir volé son dernier souffle. Je le regrettais vraiment. Et je voulais qu'il revienne, je voulais vivre, et revivre ce bout de ma vie en boucle encore et encore.

Je voulais l'aimer par pensées, le chérir par mes souvenirs.

**.**

**.**

_Les rayons de soleil baignaient la chambre et je le regardai__s__ dormir, là, dans le creux de mes bras. Là où il n'aurait pas dû se trouver nu._

_Mais le moment n'était pas aux regrets. Non, il était au temps de profiter de ce rêve éveillé._

_Je posai la bouche sur ses cheveux si semblables aux miens et parcourus son corps, n'oubliant quasiment pas un seul endroit._

_Il dormait et se tortillait dans le sommeil, surtout quand ma bouche effleura ses tétons, son aine et ses cuisses._

_Après un temps extrêmement long, je goûtai à l'interdit en prenant son sexe légèrement tendu entre mes lèvres, il ouvrit les yeux._

_Ses iris gris s'accrochèrent aux miens, et j'attendis, là, fébrile__,__ son sexe dans ma bouche, un signe de sa part._

_Et je __l'eus__, en sa main venant dans mes cheveux et en son sourire des plus éblouissant. Ces gestes furent le début d'une suite d'union charnelle._

_Je l'amenais aux portes du plaisir sans difficulté, le faisant crier de volupté avec ma seule volonté. Je m'offris ensuite à lui avec envie. Nous partageâmes une chose interdite, mais oh combien vitale pour nous._

Et tous nos murmures, nos vérités et nos sentiments échangés sur l'oreiller étaient encore gravés en moi. À jamais. Me faisant souffrir de mes gestes, me faisant languir du passé sans jamais pouvoir les refaire.

Je les regrettais pour m'avoir donné soif et m'avoir affamé de lui, mais je les maudissais pour tout ce que je lui avais pris alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, emprisonné dans sa tour d'illusion.

Je me souvenais comment je lui avais fait l'amour, la dernière fois, gardant mes yeux dans les siens, y allant doucement, le caressant de mes mains, le profanant de mon sexe.

Et mes pensées de ce moment étaient encore là.

Comment un être aussi pur, aussi innocent avait-il pu avoir l'illusion d'un homme que je n'étais pas ? Comment avait-il pu aimer un être froid comme moi ? Un père exécrable, autoritaire et sans cœur ?

Puis, avant même de l'aimer comme je l'aurais dû, l'amenant au septième ciel, une porte s'était ouverte, sans savoir qu'elle me condamnait à être enfermé.

Enfermé pour avoir aimé, libéré mon cœur, mes sentiments et désirs refoulés inconsciemment.

Une porte qui avait résolument plongé mon existence dans le noir de ma cellule.

Ensuite, tout avait été trop vite. Mon corps avait été éloigné de celui de mon trésor et jamais plus je n'avais pu le toucher. Même du bout des doigts. Juste avec les yeux, et si peu comparé à mes envies...

Je l'avais juste dévoré des yeux à mon procès, procès où j'avais eu l'envie de le tuer quand il avait failli se condamner à la prison avec ses aveux de potions.

Alors j'avais agi avec mon cœur. J'étais vieux, j'avais vécu assez pour être privé de ma vie. J'avais donc demandé du véritasérum et j'avais tout avoué. Le fait que j'avais agi sous aucune potion ou autre venant de mon fils et que je ne regrettais rien. Que j'avais profité de sa jeunesse et de son aveuglement.

Et j'avais atterri ici, sans espoir d'en sortir. Avec mon passé de Mangemort, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de récidiver de quelque manière que ce soit. J'avais été condamné à la perpétuité et la seule chose qui me faisait respirer chaque matin, était que mon fils vivait sa vie.

Il devait certainement être en train de rire, de s'amuser, d'aimer d'autres personnes.

Cette dernière constatation me fit mal au cœur plus que jamais car moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, je l'aimais à en mourir, et la simple idée que d'autres yeux que les miens profitaient de lui, mon cœur se déchirait en un millier de morceaux.

Mon regard s'attarda sur la porte que plus personne ne passait. Plus depuis qu'ils avaient dû y faire passer un corps sans vie.

Ma folie m'avait amené loin et même ça, je ne pouvais plus regretter. Je devais assumer mes actes et assumer le fait que plus aucun médicomage ne venait me filer une potion nutritive et que plus aucun plateau-repas n'était glissé par la fente prévue pour.

Étais-ce une manière de me punir pour mon meurtre involontaire ? Car une chose était sûre, cet homme était mort entre mes mains sans même que je ne le veuille. Il avait juste cessé de respirer… comme je savais que bientôt, mon tour viendrait.

**.**

**.**

J'avais mal, une douleur me prenait à la poitrine. Je savais ce que cela voulait dire, mais je ne voulais pas. Je voulais le revoir avant, le toucher, l'embrasser. Je voulais m'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il me pardonnait pour l'avoir aimé, de ne pas être normal, d'être un assassin.

Mais il ne venait jamais, je ne recevais aucune lettre venant de lui. Il devait me détester.

Je gémis de douleur, car cette compression de mon cœur s'accentuait. Elle s'empara même du reste de mon corps, et tout en fermant les yeux, je ne pus que l'imaginer souriant, me murmurant ces quatre mots qui m'avaient rendu le plus heureux du monde :

« _Je t'aime papa_ »

Ces mots qui dès qu'il les avait prononcés m'avaient fait comprendre que jamais plus je ne pourrais vivre un seul jour sans l'aimer en retour...

* * *

**Cette suite vous a-t-elle plu ?**

**Je vous invite à lire la suite et fin de cette saga avec l'Os "C'est ça, la mort ?**

_(^-^)_

_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_Version corrigée publiée le 16 avril 2013_


End file.
